


The Start

by AmyJ10



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJ10/pseuds/AmyJ10
Summary: “Please, please tell me you still want this?”





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3starJeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/gifts).



> So, I had one line in my head that I wanted to write and from that comes 3,000 words. I always wanted to know how Sam and Jack finally got together, was it an obvious choice, was it something that they struggled with or did it just happen? This is me exploring that idea. 
> 
> All errors are my own, I apologise. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been so lovely about my first few stories. I appreciate every review and comment. 
> 
> Thank you Jen and my #SSisters for making this happen. Xx

Sam smiles as Daniel and Teal’c drive away from her house. She can’t help but laugh as she sees Daniel rolling down the window from the passenger side of the car, shouting that he may be sick, he never could handle his alcohol.

  
“Thanks for tonight Carter, it was really nice.” Jack smiles, sliding his coat on. Tomorrow he leaves for DC and Sam had suggested one final team night. They had laughed all night and reminisced about their many missions and the characters they had come across. They had shared a toast for those they had lost, Sam was sure that Janet was on all of their minds.

“It doesn’t seem real,” Sam offers, shrugging. “I know it’s real but it's just… eight years is a long time.”

“Yeah,” Jack rocks on his heels, he knows this is hitting her hard and if he’s being honest he’s struggling a little himself. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without SG1 driving me to insanity every day,” he tries to lighten the mood.

“Yeah…” She had really hoped that he wouldn’t be the last one remaining because she really doesn’t know how to say goodbye to him. She doesn’t want to and she’s refused to let herself think about what this night really means until right now. It means it’s the end.

“You should come and visit,” Jack speaks softly, noticing her unease. “All of you,” he clarifies. He watches as she nods her head. “Thank you for this evening,” he repeats, leaning in to kiss her cheek, taking his time. As he pulls away he meets her gaze. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to her, he had hoped to be the first one to leave but Daniel and Teal’c had beat him to it. He hates how quiet she is. “I’ll call,” he wants to say much but now isn’t the time.

“I’ll answer,” she smiles, struggling to compose herself as he begins to leave. There are so many things that she wants to tell him but she knows that now isn’t the time. As he leaves and gets into his car she closes the front door and rests against it. She feels the familiar twisting in her stomach that she often associates with him as she thinks of all of the twists and turns it has taken for them to get to this point, all of the wrong turns, and the mistakes and she can’t believe that this is how it ends. She feels completely overwhelmed and before she knows what she’s doing she’s reaching for the handle and pulling the door open.

“Sir-“ Sam stops as he is right there, reaching for her and pulling her into his arms.

He had been sat in his car, ready to leave when he had realised that he couldn’t leave her like this, not after eight years. He’d lifted his hand to knock as she’d pulled open the door and here they are.

“Please, please tell me you still want this?” he whispers, his lips inches from hers as he’s staring into eyes. They have avoided any form of conversation about the fact that everything is about to change, even this evening, they had all spoken about where they were going and how things would be different but he hadn’t managed to meet her eye all night. He thought about leaving, about calling her and inviting her out to see him, taking her to dinner and he will, he will do all of those things but right now, he knows that he cannot leave without this moment.

Sam is stunned but manages to nod, of course she still wants him. Her heart skips a beat as he gently presses his lips against hers. He’s gentler than she thought he would be, his lips gently tease hers until she takes the initiative to deepen the kiss, wrapping her fingers around his neck and pulling him impossibly closer. Immediately, his hands are everywhere and she cannot believe that she’s waited this long to kiss him. She knew it would be good but this is everything she had anticipated and more. He rips his lips from her but holds her close.

“I can’t leave without telling you…” he trails off, his fingers skimming her cheek. He kisses her again and she realises that this can’t be it. This is their final night together.

“I know,” she whispers. She pulls out of his grasp and sees the fear on his face, he thinks she’s going to stop this. Instead she reaches for the open door, pushes it until it’s closed and locks it. “Show me.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

In eight years there have been so many times when he has thought about kissing her, about making love to her, he can’t believe that I’s finally about to happen. She had taken his hand and led him to her bedroom. In moments they had stripped each other of their clothes, leaving only underwear without his lips never leaving hers. She moans into his mouth as he palms her breast and his thumb grazes her erect nipple, he has never heard a more satisfying sound. Her hands skim along his back as his mouth begins to explore her beautiful neck, his tongue finds a sensitive spot and she inhales quickly, her hips jerk in response she finds herself pressed firmly against his erection. She feels a heat developing between her legs and she’s desperate for him to touch her, all of her.

Within seconds his tongue swirls around her nipple, she writhes underneath him. He sucks and nips before moving to her untouched breast. He shivers as her fingers gently graze across his back, shoulders, arms and neck.

Sam gasps as he reaches under her panties to stroke her, she is already wet and he wastes no time in stroking her clit with his thumb as he presses a finger inside of her. The sensation of him thrusting inside of her as his tongue laps at her nipple is almost too much to take when he adds a second finger. “Jack,” her breath hitches, a jolt of pleasure envelopes her as he twists and curls his fingers inside of her.

Jack’s cock twitches as she whispers his name. He watches as she closes her eyes and bites her lip, it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He loves that he has brought her to this point, and he can’t wait to watch her cum. He reaches for her panties and uses his free hand to slide them down her legs, she briefly stops touching him to help.

She moves her hips against his hand and reaches for him, pulling him closer until his mouth covers hers. After a few moments she struggles to control her breathing as she feels herself beginning to tighten against his fingers. His tongue slides against hers, demanding and unapologetic and she begins to feel lightheaded. He swallows her cry as she cums around his fingers, she tightens around him and he tears his lips away from her to watch the look on her face, it’s complete ecstasy.

With shaky hands she pulls him towards her, breathing deeply and trying to catch her breath. He kisses her, hard and she reaches for his boxers. “I want you,” she whispers and he has never heard anything sexier. They push at his boxers until he kicks them off and settles above her. She places a hand on the side of his face and her thumb stroke his cheek tenderly. With her free hand she reaches for him, he is hot and hard in her hand.

Jack groans as she slides her fingers around him and strokes him once, twice. He grasps her wrist as her touch begins to overwhelm him, he wants to be inside of her when he cums. He stares into her eyes as he presses himself against her heat, sliding himself along her folds without entering her. Her hands are shaking as they grasp his neck until her lips against his. He kisses her like he wants to devour her and slides his length against her wet heat for what seems like minutes before he pushes against her with more force. Jack tears his lips away from hers and groans as the head of his penis enters her. She is tight around him and gasps as he pushes himself further until he is fully settled inside of her.

Sam inhales and tightens her grip on Jack’s neck as the enormity of what they are doing sinks in. Every nerve in her body is tingling with need. She can’t believe that this is happening, finally.

Jack presses his forehead against hers, exhaling hard but remaining still inside of her. “You okay?” He whispers shakily. She nods and he kisses her, he pulls out of her and slowly enters her again, neither one can help it as they moan into each other’s mouths. He repeats this action and grunts as she tightens around him. “Carter." 

“Jack,” Sam clenches around him again, encouraged by his reaction. He slides out and back in, one hand cups her cheek with a tenderness she has never experienced. He presses his lips into her forehead before he steadies himself on his forearms and slides out and then into her, harder and deeper. She presses her lips against his nape and curls her arms sound his shoulders, gripping him as he moves inside of her.

She meets each thrust with her own and moans into his neck as she feels a second climax begin to build. “Ah, Jack,” she whimpers as he reaches for her leg and hitches it against his hip, he slides even deeper into her. “Harder,” she whispers, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him even closer.

As soon as he hears that he’s lost. He had been foolish to think that she wouldn’t want all of him. He had been holding back slightly for her sake as he would with any lover for the first time, but she wasn’t any lover, she was his. He thrusts hard and is rewarded by a high pitched sound he has never heard her make before and so he does it again, and again, and again.

Sam can barely control herself as she cries out his name as she cums for the second time, something she had not anticipated. She bites into the skin of his shoulder which does little to muffle her cries. She has barely recovered when his thrusts become shorter and his breathing becomes ragged.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” he groans as his hips still and he pushes her into the mattress as he empties himself inside of her. “God,” he grunts as he rests on top of her, his heaving chest resting against hers. They stay as they are, breathing deeply, skin against skin.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hours later Sam is lying with her back against Jack’s chest, he is holding her tightly as she draws patterns on his arms with her finger.

“I kissed you,” he says quietly. She turns to face him but he keeps his grip tight to keep her body in place.

“You did more than kiss me,” she laughs softly, drawing patterns turning to gentle stroking.

“In the time loop. I kissed you.” Again, she tries to turn but he doesn’t let her move. “I wanted to tell you, there never seemed to be a good time.”

After a few moments of silence she speaks, “Was it just a kiss?”

“Yeah, I promise. You think I would do that knowing you wouldn’t remember?” he asks, genuine concern beginning to build in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her?

 

“No,” she tells him without a flicker of doubt. “What did I do?”

“You kissed me back. Hammond was pissed-“

“Hammond?” She finally manages to turn until she’s facing him with a look of shock plastered all over her face. “You kissed me in front of Hammond?”

“I had to resign first, do it right.” He watches as she takes in what he is telling her.

“Just once?” she asks, squinting at him.

“I’m only human!”

“How many times?”

“I don’t know.”

“How many times?”

“Ten.”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“The entity,” Jack speaks slowly, Sam is draped across his chest, her fingers unable to stay still as they dance across his shoulder. “Knowing that I…that I killed you.”

“Hey,” she grasps his cheek and slowly presses her lips against his. “There was nothing you could do,” she kisses him again. “You did the right thing. I’m okay.”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“I know that I had no right to ask you,” Sam whispers, swallowing the lump in her throat. “But I couldn’t lose you.” She rests her head on Jack’s shoulder as his fingers skim her upper arm. “Knowing what they did to you… What Ba’al did…” She closes her eyes as a single tear slips onto his skin.

“I’m alive,” he whispers, pulling her closer to him. “If it wasn’t for you I’d be dead. And hey, it wasn’t completely one sided. I said yes because I couldn’t leave you.” He gently kisses her forehead.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“He was a quiet baby,” Jack was quieter than she had ever heard him. His head was resting on her chest, her fingers sweeping through his hair. “He never really cried unless he was really hungry. He got that from Sara,” he spoke without interruption for an hour about his son. Sam listened with a deep ache in her heart knowing just how the boy’s life ended and the impact it would forever have in his father. Before Jack got to the final chapter in his son’s life he stopped. “Tell me about your Mom?”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
“Oh, really? You think having to watch every alien guy we came across drooling over you was fun for me?” Jack loves the feel of her head against his chest, he hold her tightly

“It wasn’t every alien guy!” She laughs, “And they weren’t drooling-“

“Oh please, Narim, Martouf, Orlin, that prince Guy on 467, that ambassador guy-“

“They’re all dead now…” She says slowly, a familiar, irrational fear begins to build in the pit of her stomach.

“That is nothing to do with you, that’s all down to circumstance.” He tells her firmly. “Pete’s still alive,” he offers with a strained smile.

Sam closes her eyes, knowing it was only a matter of time before his name was mentioned. “He is.”

After a few moments of silence Jack speaks, “I get it, I know why you had to try it with him,” he didn’t understand it at the time but he knows now. She must have been miserable. He himself was utterly miserable when he’d pursued Kerry. It was an act of desperation.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you,” Sam presses her lips against his chest. “I didn’t mean to.” She wants to tell him that she was barely surviving, that her feelings for him were consuming her completely, but she can’t.

“I know,” he reaches for hand, entwining his fingers with hers and placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“There were times when I wished that we had had sex on the ice planet,” Sam admits, her back pressed against his chest again, his hands grazing her stomach,

“Really?”

“It just felt like it was this huge thing between us, and I know we never crossed the line but it felt like if we could just get it out of the way then we could maybe move on? The ice planet could have been our one chance…”

“So what do you think? We’ve done it, is it out of the way?” he asks with a smirk on his face, his roaming hands skimming the bottom of her breasts. She shifts her hips and rests her behind against his obvious arousal as his thumb finds a pert nipple. Sam rolls her hips, wanting less talk and more action.

“I could go… If we’ve finally got it out of our systems?”

“Don’t move,” she places a strong hand on his thigh. She feels him smiling against her neck.

“No?” He asks, shifting his hips, pushing forward until his erection is resting against her heat. “You don’t want me to move?” he rolls his hips just slightly and her finger nails dig into his thigh.

“Jack…” she whimpers, wondering how he can have her like putty in his hands in mere seconds.

“No, you know me Carter,” he’s barely moving but she can feel his hardness against her, he pushes just enough to let her feel it but not enough to enter her. “I follow orders, you tell me not to move I’m not gonna move-“

“Move, right now.”

She cries out as he pushes into her.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sam is splayed across Jack’s chest, utterly exhausted. “Jack,” she calls softly, placing a hand on her lovers cheek and stroking her thumb across his skin.

“You’re going to kill me woman,” he mutters, pressing his lips against hers. He’s exhausted but he knows that they only have an hour until the sun comes up and they both have to leave.

“I love you,” she tells him, staring into his eyes. She watches as his eyes widen and he registers what she has admitted, finally. She feels no fear, mere hours ago telling him this would have been impossible but she can’t let him leave without knowing.

He mirrors her movement, stroking her cheek. “I love you too, ‘have for a really long time.” Their lips meet and within just a few minutes she is moving on top of him as he grasps her hips, pushing up into her as she presses down. She moves slowly, both of them are tired but she wants to be connected to him, she has quickly learnt to love the feel of him inside of her. He cums with her name on his lips and she decides that it’s her new favourite sound.

“C’mere,” he pulls her into his arms and they slowly drift off to sleep.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Hey,” Jack wraps his arms around Sam as they stand at her front door. “I’m gonna come visit, and you can visit me.”

“I know, I just wish we had a few more days.” She can’t hide the sad tone in her voice.

“Me too, although I’m not sure I’d survive them if they were anything like last night,” he winks. “We’re gonna be okay,” he promises. “I’m gonna see you in no time.” He feels her pain, he doesn’t want to leave but he knows that he has to and that they have no choice. He can let go in the car or on the plane but not here, not in front of her.

“I love you,” she tells him as he’s reaching for the door.

“I love you,” he kisses her one last time before he reaches for the door. “This isn’t the end Sam, this is the start.”


End file.
